Reunite and be together again
by Mikoto7131
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Nezumi se alejó del lado de Shion. Éste aún sigue esperando por su regreso pero comienza a dudar de su regreso. Sabe que se lo prometió, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no está seguro si cumplirá con esa promesa. Nezushi.
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de No.6.**_

_**Se que aún ni siquiera termino mis otros fanfics pero... enserio tengo ganas de comenzar este. He olvidado pasarme por aquí... Perdón por eso hehe.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste este fanfic.**_

_**NOTA: El fanfic está relacionado a la novela (y quizá algo de No.6 Beyond también), no al anime. Igual tienen la misma historia pero pasan más cosas durante la novela y obvio con algunas cosas que quizá le agregue a la historia que me hubieran gustado que pasaran xD**_

Prólogo.

_Han pasado dos años..._

_Dos años desde que la persona que se volvió más importante para mí, desapareció._

_He estado esperando por él. Todas las noches en mi casa, voy a mi habitación y abro la ventana _"Ven, Nezumi. Ven y entra de nuevo por esta ventana igual como lo hiciste esa noche" _Esas eran las palabras que siempre repetía. Cada noche, sin excepción._

_Algunas veces, cuando tenía tiempo libre, salía de mi casa y me dirigía al Bloque Oeste. Aún había gente ahí. El mercado se llenaba de gente y la mercancía era de mayor calidad. Las personas de No.6 mandaban mercancía al Bloque Oeste para que las personas de ahí tuvieran la misma calidad de vida. Ahora todos se trataban por igual. Si, de vez en cuando habían discusiones, pero no eran tantas como las que ocurrían en el Bloque Oeste anteriormente._

_Las cosas eran mejores ahora. Al menos para la mayoría de personas. Si me ponía a pensar en mi vida, no era para nada mejor, más bien, sentía que había empeorado. Sin Nezumi aquí, mi vida había cambiado demasiado._

Ya no era el mismo chico alegre. Ya no veía las cosas de manera positiva ni sonreía ante cualquier situación. Su rostro mostraba cansancio, aburrimiento, tristeza. Incluso sus ojos no se veían de la misma forma, podía notarse sus parpados inferiores de color oscuro, posiblemente por no dormir.

Pasaba las noches despierto, mirando hacia su ventana, esperando por aquella persona que probablemente nunca llegaría. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en él. No podía dejar de esperar por él.

Cada noche lo llamaba sin falta y cada que podía salir visitaba la pequeña habitación subterránea donde solían vivir ambos. Se sentaba en el viejo sofá o sobre la ruidosa cama. Llegaba y limpiaba todo. Ordenaba los libros, quitaba el polvo. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener el lugar en orden para cuando él volviera.

Tsukiyo aún permanecía a su lado. El pequeño ratoncito que se quedó con él en lugar de seguir a Nezumi. Era lo único que lo hacía sentir cercano a él.

Shion se sentó sobre el sofá después de ordenar y limpiar todo. Tsukiyo trepó lentamente a su hombro y chilló tres veces. Shion puso un dedo sobre la frente del pequeño ratón y lo acarició.

El pequeño Tsukiyo estaba envejeciendo y Shion ya sabía aquello. Incluso ya le había mencionado que debía resistir hasta que su amo volviera.

Tsukiyo cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su hombro. A pesar de haberle dicho eso antes, no podía asegurar que su amo regresara.

Recargó su cabeza en el sillón mirando al techo y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Se encontró en un lugar desolado. No había nadie a su alrededor, más que la tierra debajo de sus pies, el cielo sobre su cabeza y el viento que soplaba. No había nada más. Ni árboles, ni montañas, ni personas. Simplemente él.

Entonces una figura se acercó lentamente hacia él. No pudo distinguirla a primera vista.

Mantuvo su vista fija hacia esa figura, hasta que por fin logró distinguirla. Era una persona. Una persona más alta que él, caminando hacia su dirección.

Reconoció a esa persona aún estando a varios metros de él y sin darse cuenta corrió hacia su dirección, lanzándose sobre su brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente.

_"¡Nezumi! ¡Nezumi! ¡En verdad eres tú!"_

Exclamó con gran alegría mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Al poco rato sintió un leve mordisco en su oreja y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, volteando hacia su hombro.

"Tsukiyo, pequeño travieso. Deberías dejarme dormir"

Dijo mientras le daba un toquecito en su nariz.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola despacio. Volteó una vez más hacia la habitación y finalmente, tras dar un largo suspiro, salió de nuevo hacia No.6.

_**Bien, esto es sólo el prólogo. Espero continuarlo después ^^**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Bueno aquí vuelvo con la continuación. Creo que este será un fanfic corto, pero en fin ^^**_

Capítulo 1.

Shion se encontraba en una banca del parque en No.6 mirando tranquilamente hacia los pequeños animales que correteaban de vez en cuando. La naturaleza del parque ya no era monitoreada, así que podían verse más animales e insectos que antes.

Miró un par de ardillas que corrían por las ramas de un árbol, una mariposa que se posaba sobre una flor, un pequeño gusano en una hoja.

Tenía que admitir que era un escena hermosa la que tenía delante, pero lo que él más quería en ese momento, era poder verla al lado de Nezumi.

Tsukiyo estaba acostado en su pierna derecha, respirando lentamente. Shion tenía su mano derecha sobre él, acariciándolo suavemente.

Shion miró al cielo por un momento antes de tomar a Tsukiyo entre sus manos y caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Había sido un día pesado. Tuvo varias complicaciones en el Comité de restauración y terminó exhausto. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa rápido, tirarse sobre su cama y no hacer nada más.

Aún así, sabía que no lo haría. Siempre que llegaba a su casa ayudaba a su madre, aún cuando ella le decía que no era necesario, pero Shion simplemente no podía dejar a Karan trabajar y él no hacer nada en casa.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, su madre estaba abriendo el horno para sacar unos panes. Shion tomó los guantes de cocina y se los puso.

-Yo los sacaré mamá-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Oh, Shion. No hay necesidad de que me ayudes, yo puedo sacarlos del horno-le respondió ella notando el cansancio en el rostro de su hijo.

-No te preocupes mamá. No puedo dejar que trabajes sola.

-Pero Shion, tu siempre trabajas sólo. Yo también puedo trabajar sola.

-Es diferente mamá.

Shion sacó la bandeja del horno y la colocó sobre la mesa. Se quitó los guantes y los puso en su lugar, cuando lo hizo Karan tomó su mano y le dio unas suaves palmaditas sobre ella.

-Shion... Me gustaría que descansaras, has trabajado demasiado-le dijo mirándolo con una triste sonrisa.

Shion la miró por un momento sin decir nada. Tsukiyo salió de dentro de su camiseta y se posó sobre su hombro chillando frenéticamente, como afirmando las palabras de Karan.

Shion volteó a verlo y sonrió, para él y para su madre.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan-dijo tranquilamente.

Karan sonrió alegre esta vez, se acercó hacia un plato que tenía trozos de pastel de cereza y tomó uno para luego dárselo a Shion.

-Come un poco y luego duerme, ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

-Gracias mamá-respondió Shion tomando el pedazo y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro se sentó sobre la cama, cortó un pedazo de pastel y lo puso en el suelo para que Tsukiyo también comiera un poco y entonces él comió del pedazo que tenía en su mano.

Cuando terminó se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama pero no cerró sus ojos. Aunque estaba cansado no se sentía como para dormir.

Sin pensarlo volteó hacia la ventana y permaneció así por un largo momento.

-Nezumi...-dijo en un triste susurro-... Vuelve Nezumi, por favor...

Tsukiyo trepó a la cama y se sentó sobre el pecho de Shion, mirándolo con curiosidad. Shion volteó a verlo y puso un dedo sobre su nariz.

-¿Él volverá Tsukiyo?... ¿Realmente Nezumi volverá?

Tsukiyo chilló varias veces y movió sus patitas rápidamente. Parecía estar molesto de que Shion estuviera dudando de la promesa que Nezumi le había hecho.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que Nezumi siempre cumple su palabra pero... Tsukiyo, han pasado dos años y él aún no vuelve... Es algo triste... Yo... De verdad quiero verlo...

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y pronto las lágrimas salieron sin poder detenerlas. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, mientras Tsukiyo bajaba las orejas al verlo llorar.

Chilló suavemente y se acurrucó en su cuello. Shion siguió llorando en silenció.

-¿Cuándo volverás?-preguntó entre lagrimas-¿Cuando volverás conmigo Nezumi?

_**Sé que es muy corto el capítulo, pero éste será un fanfic de máximo 5 capítulos, así que quizá tenga muy poco en cada uno, no lo sé, realmente no estoy segura. No tengo planeada la historia... Bueno si, pero yo cuando hago una historia sólo planeo el principio y el final, el resto lo voy imaginando mientras escribo ^^ así que realmente no sé cuánto vaya a tener cada capítulo.**_

_**En fin espero que les guste ^^**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Bien, al fin traigo el próximo capítulo. Espero les guste.**_

Capítulo.-2

Nezumi había viajado por un años al rededor del mundo. Llegó a conocer las otras cinco ciudades-estado, desde No.6 viajó hasta No.1.

Le estaba tomando un año más volver hacía la ciudad-estado donde había partido por primera vez. Todo su viaje fue caminando y por la misma razón le tomó tanto tiempo. Iba por un camino que lo conduciría de nuevo hasta No.6. Hamlet y Cravat salieron de entre su bufanda y chillaron.

Nezumi volteó a verlos y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Qué les pasa Hamlet y Cravat?

Aún a pesar de que Nezumi no estuvo conforme con la idea de nombrar a sus ratones, de alguna forma esto le recordaba a Shion. El mencionar el nombre de Hamlet y Cravat le traía esos viejos recuerdos a su lado.

Por una parte le alegraba, no podía negarlo. El volver a recordar aquellos días en los que vivía con él en esa pequeña habitación subterránea, le traía algo de alegría a su vida ahora solitaria, pero también le traían algunos recuerdos no tan placenteros.

Como los últimos días que pasaron juntos. Esos momentos en los que sólo estaban planeando su entrada al Correccional y los días después, dentro del mismo. Ése momento en el que por primera vez Shion mostró su verdadero ser y acabó con la vida de un ser humano.

Nezumi se sentía dentro de sí, culpable. Sentía que era culpa suya el que Shion reaccionara de esa manera y aunque quería tanto volver a su lado, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, que lo único que ocasionaría sería que él volviera a mostrar ese lado tan aterrador. Nezumi tenía miedo. Miedo de que Shion se convirtiera de nuevo en esa persona si el volvía.

Pero simplemente no podía escapar de él toda su vida. Le había hecho la promesa de que volvería y por nada del mundo planeaba fallar a su palabra. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría, mucho menos a Shion.

Sabía que tenía que volver pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Esperaba que Shion no se hubiera enfadado de esperar por él, si es que lo estaba haciendo y hubiera terminado por olvidarlo.

Nezumi puso su mano sobre frente y suspiró. Hamlet y Cravat chillaron de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieren?

Ambos saltaron de su cuello al suelo y corrieron unos metros hacia adelante. Nezumi no estaba seguro de por qué habían hecho eso, pero igual los siguió.

Hamlet se subió a una piedra de un metro de alta y Cravat esperó en el suelo por Nezumi. Una vez llegó ahí, subió corriendo de vuelta a su cuello y chilló mirando hacia adelante.

Nezumi volteó la vista hacia a esa dirección y parpadeó. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver una ciudad la cual supo reconocer al instante.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Shion? Pensé que al volver no reconocería No.6-dijo Nezumi casi en susurro pero con una leve sonrisa.

Hamlet salto a su hombro y tanto él como Cravat chillaron con emoción.

-Ya sé, ya sé. También los quieren ver, ¿cierto?

Les dio unos suaves toques con el dedo en su frente y volteó hacia No.6.

-Shion...-dijo en voz baja mirando hacia la ciudad delante de él-...He vuelto, Shion y esta vez, no tengo pensado volver a irme... Sólo espero que aún me recuerdes, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí y que no te haya molestado el hecho de que tardé tanto tiempo en volver. Espero que puedas perdonarme... Ya sé que es un deseo egoísta, pero Shion... De verdad esperaba por este momento... Ya deseaba volver de nuevo a tu lado, sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ordenar mi mente y saber qué era lo que en realidad quería. Pero ya lo sé Shion, ya sé lo que en verdad quiero. No, siempre lo supe pero me negué a reconocerlo. Shion, te quiero a ti. A ti y a nadie más y por eso he vuelto. Ahora que lo sé con claridad, no volveré a apartarme de tu lado. Te lo prometo... y cumpliré esta promesa también.

Nezumi caminó lentamente hacia No.6, con Hamlet y Cravat en sus hombros, levantando sus orejas con emoción al ver lo cerca que se encontraban de nuevo de Shion y Tsukiyo.

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega, perdón por tardar ya comencé a ir a la universidad y ando algo ocupada con tareas . **_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Aquí vengo con el capítulo siguiente :3 Espero les guste.**_

Capítulo 3

Shion se estiró mientras caminaba, después de un largo día con el Comité de Restauración.

Tsukiyo saltó a su cabeza y se acurrucó entre su cabello y Shion no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Te gusta tanto acurrucarte ahí?-preguntó alegre al pequeño ratón.

Tsukiyo sólo chillo levemente y dejó caer su cabeza entre su cabello, cerrando sus ojos. Era algo que anteriormente no hacía, pero después de quedarse sólo él y Shion, había comenzado a hacerlo.

Cada que podía se subía a su cabeza y se acurrucaba ahí, casi escondiéndose entre su cabello.

Shion encontraba eso un tanto adorable y gracioso. También solía hacerlo cuando tenía tiempo y le leía algún libro. Quizá estar entre su cabello le recordaba a la sensación de acostarse al lado de sus dos compañeros Hamlet y Cravat, o quizá simplemente le gustaba hacer eso.

No lo sabía y Tsukiyo no le daba una respuesta a eso. Se había acostumbrado a ciertas respuestas. Podía entender cuando Tsukiyo le decía algunas cosas, no porque entendiera sus chillidos, sino porque entendía un poco su expresión corporal o sus tonos.

Esa era la única forma en la que él podía entenderle.

Shion miró hacia adelante y continuó caminando. Había pensado en regresar a casa, pero de un momento a otro, al ver que aún no pasaban de las dos de la tarde, se decidió por ir a ver a Inukashi y Rikiga, al Bloque Oeste.

Caminó hacia la salida de No.6, que ahora ya no era conocida como un salida puesto que ya no habían barreras que lo dividieran del exterior y el Bloque Oeste era ahora una parte más de No.6.

Una vez en el Bloque Oeste, Shion caminó hacia el hotel de Inukashi. Aún cuando Shion le ofreció un lugar en dónde pudiera vivir con sus perros, Inukashi se negó diciendo, _"En este lugar vivió y me crió mi madre. Aquí me quedaré y criaré a Shionn como mi madre lo hizo conmigo."_

Shion no le dijo nada más, pues incluso para él, esa era una buena idea y viniendo de Inukashi, era algo dulce el que quisiera criar a Shionn en el mismo lugar donde ella fue criada.

Cuando llegó hasta su hotel, uno de sus perros se acercó corriendo hacia él. No en forma agresiva, sino en forma alegre y como dándole la bienvenida al lugar.

Shion se agachó para abrazar y acariciar al perro, mientras este movía su cola con emoción.

-¿Qué no sabes más que alborotar a mi perro?-preguntó Inukashi caminando hacia él.

Llevaba al pequeño Shionn en brazos y éste extendió sus manitas hacia Shion. Inukashi suspiró.

-¿Incluso tú te alborotas Shionn?-preguntó sonriendole levemente y acercando al pequeño hacia Shion.

Shion lo tomó en sus brazos, mientras él le ponía una manita sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que lo veía.

-Eres una buena madre Inukashi. Nunca he visto a un bebé tan sano como este-dijo Shion sonriéndose.

Inukashi volteó un poco avergonzada a otra dirección.

-¡Cómo sea! ¿A qué has venido? Ni siquiera me avisaste que vendrías.

-Simplemente pensé en pasar por aquí y visitar este lugar, también venía a ver a Rikiga.

Inukashi arrugó la nariz.

-Ese viejo está allá adentro-dijo mientras señalaba su hotel-le obligué a que me trajera una bañera más grande para Shionn.

-¿En serio? Oh, bueno entonces creo que iré a verlo si no te molesta.

-Me da igual...-dijo Inukashi encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia su hotel.

Shion la siguió y una vez dentro pudo ver al hombre sentado sobre un sillón. El hotel de Inukashi se veía muy diferente ahora, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ya no estaba en ruinas como antes. Inukashi se negó a moverse de lugar, pero Shion le ofreció arreglar su hotel y aunque al principio Inukashi se negaba, al final terminó por aceptar y ahora parecía realmente un hotel, con habitaciones limpias y por su puesto la suya no era una excepción. Ahora tenía una cómoda y elegante cama y un sillón grande, y por su puesto la cuna que Karan le había regalado para Shionn, que antes le pertenecía a él y que había sido hecha a mano por su propio padre perdido.

-¡Shion, mi muchacho!-exclamó Rikiga levantándose y abrazándolo-Como vez, Inukashi me ha pedido de nuevo que le traiga algo más para Shionn-suspiró-como si fuera algo tan sencillo hacerlo.

-Es algo bueno que a pesar de no ser fácil se tome su tiempo para hacerlo Rikiga-san-dijo Shion con una sonrisa.

Rikiga se sorprendió y se rió, poniendo su mano sobre su nuca.

-¡Bueno, bueno! El pequeño Shionn debe tener lo mejor, ¿no?

-Si claro, eso no era lo que decías hace unos minutos, anciano-dijo Inukashi detrás de él.

-¡No te pregunté a ti!-gritó Rikiga molesto.

Shion no pudo evitar reírse de ellos. Ver a estas dos personas discutiendo cada que los visitaba le traía tantos recuerdos. Lo único malo, es que en esta ocasión, alguien faltaba.

_**Creo que escribí más que en los anteriores. En fin, espero les haya gustado ^^**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Aquí traigo el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^**_

Capítulo 4.-

Nezumi había llegado al Bloque Oeste, mientras Hamlet y Cravat saltaban al suelo y chillaron con emoción, corriendo en círculos al rededor de él.

-Creo que están muy contentos de volver, ¿no?-preguntó Nezumi sonriendo a los dos ratoncitos que corrían a sus pies.

Volteó a ver hacia los al rededores. Todo le parecía tan conocido pero a la vez desconocido.

Se dio cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que habían ahí eran parecidas a las últimas que había visto antes de irse, sin embargo muchas otras cosas no eran para nada como él lo recordaba.

Decidió caminar por todo el lugar, mirando los nuevos sitios y los viejos. Entonces se encontró justo con el lugar donde debía estar el hotel de Inukashi. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que el lugar ahora no parecía estar derrumbado como cuándo se fue.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Vaya... Incluso tú Inukashi le sacaste un beneficio la unión de No.6 y el Bloque Oeste, ¿eh?

Permaneció de pie ahí por unos minutos, no sabía si entrar o ir a otro lugar. Al final cambió su camino y pensó en que era una mejor idea la de ver la habitación que Shion y él solían compartir.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta. Por un momento se preguntó si Shion estaría ahí y cómo reaccionaría si llegara a estarlo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, pero desafortunadamente Shion no se encontraba ahí.

Dio un suspiro que no era seguro si era por decepción o alivio.

Decepción porque Shion no estaba ahí y alivio porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer si él hubiera estado dentro de la habitación.

Lo primero que notó al entrar, era que la habitación estaba completamente limpia y los libros seguían acomodados de la misma forma.

Llegó a pensar si Shion había estado visitando el lugar y limpiándolo todo por su propia cuenta. Sonrió de manera nostálgica y caminó hacia el sofá, dejándose caer sobre el mientras dejaba salir un ruidoso suspiro.

Miró al techo y luego cerró sus ojos lentamente.

-Shion...-dijo casi en un susurro-Me pregunto... si has estado encargándote de este lugar tú mismo.

Nezumi se sintió relajado en su lugar. Había estado caminando casi sin descansar y encontrar un lugar tan cómodo después de tanto tiempo le hacía sentir el cansancio.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta caer dormido, mientras Hamlet y Cravat se acurrucaban en sus piernas.

_**Bueno, aquí esta ^^**_


	6. Capítulo 5-FIN

_**Aquí el último capítulo de mi fanfic ^^**_

_**Curiosamente hoy es el mismo día en que Shion en su cumpleaños conoció a Nezumi por primera vez. Hoy 7 de septiembre de 2013**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Shion!**_

Capítulo 5.-

Shion se despidió de Inukashi y Rikiga y salió de nuevo, esta vez para volver a su casa. Tsukiyo iba acurrucado en su cabeza.

Una vez en su casa Karan volteó a verlo.

-Oh Shion, hoy volviste más tarde de lo normal, ¿fuiste al Bloque Oeste?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Si, un rato. Salí temprano de la reunión del Comité de restauración así que decidí darme una vuelta por allá-respondió Shion devolviendole la sonrisa.

Karan se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello suavemente.

-Bien, me alegra que salgas a distraerte un poco. ¡Oh! Y mañana es tu cumpleaños Shion ¡Prepararé un pastel para ti!

Shion sonrió alegre.

-Gracias mamá. La verdad es que ahora me siento un poco cansado, así que por hoy creo que iré a dormir temprano.

-Bien Shion. Tienes que descansar-le dio un abrazo-Buenas noches hijo.

Karan soltó a Shion.

-Buenas noches mamá.

Y diciendo esto, Shion caminó hacia su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama. Tsukiyo se quedó a su lado en la almohada.

Shion miró hacia la ventana por un largo rato.

-Nezumi...-dijo casi en susurro.

El recuerdo de ese día en el que Shion conoció por primera vez a Nezumi en su cumpleaños pasó por su cabeza y deseó que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado por lo mismo. Ya había pasado cumpleaños sin su compañía y no veía señales de Nezumi.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron, pero sintió algo sobre su frente. Algo cálido.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al ver a alguien tan cerca de su rostro.

El desconocido que había entrado a su habitación retrocedió y Shion se levantó de un salto para encender la luz.

Parpadeó cuando pudo reconocer a la persona que había entrado a su habitación sin ser invitado.

-Nezumi...-dijo suavemente.

Nezumi sonrió y se levantó, caminando hacia su dirección hasta estar cerca de él.

-Su majestad-dijo haciendo una leve reverencia-No sabe cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para volver a verlo.

Levantó ligeramente su cabeza para verlo y le sonrió aún más.

Shion no pudo resistir más y se lanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y temblando por la emoción, mientras lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Nezumi recibió su abrazo con gusto, acariciando su cabello con cariño.

-¡Te he extrañado Nezumi! ¡Te he extrañado demasiado!-exclamaba Shion con emoción.

-Lo sé. Yo también Shion y perdóname por no aparecer antes...

-No importa... Ahora estás aquí...

-Si... Está vez no me iré Shion. Te lo prometo.

Nezumi apartó gentilmente a Shion y lo miró por un momento. Puso una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y se acercó hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaron.

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a apartarme de tu lado.

Shion le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

Entonces Nezumi acercó a Shion hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

Ya no era un beso de despedida ni un beso de juramento. Ahora era un beso de bienvenida y un beso que demostraba que ya nunca volverían a apartarse.

_**Bien, espero les haya gustado ^^**_


End file.
